


Hero

by Ladyfee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfee/pseuds/Ladyfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was young, I have always liked listening to my father's stories about heroes, to the point that I wanted to be just like one. Now that I met Astral, I finally got the chance to be a hero, a true one.</p>
<p>Still</p>
<p>It is kinda hard being a hero...</p>
<p>(this is my belated contribution to keyshipping day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my contribution to keyshipping day (and my first fanfic ever). Thanks a lot to narutakki and fededjrico for encouraging me to post it and for editing it! You two are the best!

As far as I remember, I have always liked listening to my father's stories before going to sleep.

He often told me about places where he had been, about people he had met and things he had discovered, however, what I liked the most was when he told me about fairytales, where a courageous and selfless hero saved a beautiful princess from a dreadful danger and then they marry to live together forever in happiness. 

I admired the hero so much, for putting his life in danger for his beloved, for standing up for justice and for being so cool in general. I wanted to be just like one when I grew up, to protect the weak and to fight evil, except I didn't have a princess yet, but that didn't sound so bad, because girls were annoying, made a fuss about everything and didn't want to duel because it got their dresses dirty.

Except Kotori. Kotori was cool, but she didn't seem like a princess. People liked her and she didn't get into fights, so she was never in danger, she stood up for herself when someone hurt her, which didn't sound like a princess, because princesses cried and begged someone to save them. 

Once, I asked Kotori to let me save her but she scolded me and said that I was awful and something that ended with “ist” but it was a complicated word, so I don't remember it. 

But anyway, it was fine. I didn't need a princess anyway. I had dueling, even if I wasn't very good at it yet and I protected the weak, which got me into trouble, but that is another problem. 

Dad agreed with my dream and said that I shouldn't let people discourage me from being what I wanted to be. I never told him, but when they mocked me, it hurt so bad that I wanted to cry, but I never did, because heroes didn't cry, even if they didn't have a princess to protect, even if the others hurt them so bad that they wanted to stay in their room and never go out.

 

Then dad disappeared, and there weren't fairytales before sleeping anymore. I acted brave, like a hero. I didn't cry in front of grandma or big sis, only under my covers when it was really late and everyone was sleeping, because they needed me to be brave and to not make a fuss. 

But I didn't want to believe that dad was dead... Dad was strong. He couldn't die. I fought with people who said he did. I got bruises, but even then I didn't cry, because dad was surely alive and when I got bigger I would go out, looking for him. 

Wouldn't it be cool if I found him in another world just like he told in his stories? We could go exploring it together! 

So I waited until to go older and stayed strong while waiting. Even when I failed at what I wanted to do, even when people laughed at me or mocked me, even when big sis yelled and when Tetsuo was being a jerk, I didn't cry, because heroes don't cry, and I wanted to be one.

 

When Astral came into my life, I seriously didn't like him. I swear! He was being haughty and demanding, always wanting me to go search for Numbers and called me an idiot with no skill in dueling. Why should I care if he lost his memories? It wasn't my problem? My life was already complicated enough without crazy magic stuff! 

He was always so annoying, asking questions about every single thing, even mundane stuff. The fact that I didn't know how to answer them most of the time had absolutely nothing to do with me finding him annoying! 

He always put me into difficult situations, not only during the duels but also when I talked to him and people thought I was crazy for talking to nothing. My friends thought I should get my head checked! Honestly, how could I like him with all that? He was being a complication, something that I didn't ask for and didn't want! Honestly, who had thought that sending him to me was a good idea?

I told myself all that, repeated that in my head a thousand times; that I shouldn't get attached, that he would be leaving very soon anyway, as soon as he got his stupid Numbers, that getting attached to a freaking alien of all things wasn't a good idea and it spoke volumes about my taste in friends… I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but not hate him.

He was unpleasant most of the time, but I couldn't ignore the lonely look he would get sometimes, or how desperate he sounded to know about his home, or how blatantly ignorant he was about humans feelings and relationships. 

What kind of place was Astralworld? Did they not have feelings back there? Because if they didn't, Astral should stay with me. Not that I especially wanted him to, of course, but going back to a place where love didn't exist just sounded too sad.

The worst part is that I got used to him. I mean, he was still annoying, but he became a sort of normal presence in my life. He was always by my side and I had given up on trying to make him go away. Actually, I sort of started to like him a little, when he was not criticising my dueling skills. It was kind of nice, always having someone to talk to...

Then Kaito came and for a while everything went to hell. Astral and I were both depressed, him because his dueling skills, for the first time, were challenged and surpassed by another person, and me because... Well, first, I almost died, my pride was kinda hurt that I could be beaten even with Kibou Ou Hope on the field. 

It reminded me of how hard it was to accept a loss. I got better with Master Roku's help, but Astral was still depressed and I was a little worried. Just a little, though, because who wouldn't get worried if the alien that follows you everywhere suddenly started to mope and be very silent? I was not a monster.

Even if he was scared of Kaito, I couldn't accept him thinking that we should abandon my friends! What the heck! They were in danger, I had to save them! That was what friends did! That was what heroes did! So I went there, dueled, and, once again, we came seriously close to losing, once again, it was when Fortuno proposed a deal: if I gave the Numbers up (and by extension, Astral), he would free my friends. 

Easy deal right? Anyone would have accepted it, but no! I couldn't! I couldn't sacrifice Astral for my friends, because....Astral was my friend too. 

This realization hit like a brick, but I couldn't really ponder on it since Astral said that I should accept the deal and I got too busy telling him that yes, he did matter, and yes, he was my friend.

After it, Cathy showed that the so called Kaito was actually a doll, so Astral and I formed Kibou Ou Hope Ray and Astral got visible for a few seconds, which proved to my friends that I wasn't crazy.

Still, even with all this action, Astral's smile when I told him that he was my friend couldn't leave my mind. Now that I think about it, it was the first time I ever saw him smile. He should smile more, he has a nice smile.

 

Okay, I have accepted that Astral was my friend. It was a little difficult to admit but hey, no one is perfect and honestly, once I accepted that he was, our relationship grew... Smoother. He wasn't as frustrating as before and I started to be a little more patient. 

However, Kaito made a new apparation, like a bringer of doom, and kidnapped Astral, which made me realize that, one, I was starting to get a little too overprotective of him for my liking, and two, I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. It sounds crazy to me too! I knew the guy for hardly a few weeks, how could he have gotten so involved in my life in so little time? 

Except... He was the only one who was always there, the only one whose critics weren't said to hurt, tease or mock, the only one who got (first hand because it is impossible to hide something from someone who follows you 24/7) how much I missed my dad. I laughed with him, got angry at and with him, faced pain and danger with him, saved him from being erased and I just couldn't let him go! I wanted to spend more time with him. It just couldn't be over. Not now! Not so soon!

Once in front of the door, the terrifying door that haunted my nightmares, I was once again faced with this riddle, If I opened the door I would receive a new power, but in exchange I would lose what was most important for me.

I didn't understand this riddle and I certainly never thought about what was most precious to me. I just wanted to save Astral, to talk to him, to make sure that he was fine, that he was still standing against Kaito and his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. 

Once I heard his voice, I admit it, I was never so relieved in my life. I was prepared to go to him. Okay, I couldn't be much help in terms of dueling, but I wasn't scared of Kaito, I could provide emotional support and answer to his shit talk and... Right, that is bullshit, I just wanted to be by Astral's side. 

We have faced all of our battles together until now, why not this one? But Astral refused, because it was dangerous, because this world could hurt me! Honestly Astral! If you think this is going to scare me, you don't know me at all! I passed the door because I needed you by my side, because I wanted to see you smile, and laugh, and cry, because right now the only thing that mattered was you being safe.

I honestly couldn't tell what happened after I jumped through the door. The next thing I knew I was in front of Kaito and Astral's body and mine were fused. 

In normal circumstances I would have had a mental breakdown, but this wasn't anything like a normal circumstance and I could feel him, feel his presence and his mind near mine. Everything just felt as if it always should have been. Somehow, I got that he was relieved, that he was... Happy? I think so. I think he was happy. I wa,s anyway. Happy that we were by each other's side again, as it should have been, as it always should be. We had to continue the duel and my (our?) hand glowed.

This was the first time we formed Zexal.

After that duel, things seemed to cool down. 

I entered the Duel Carnival (at the very last moment, but hey, I entered the tournament, what else do you want?) and our opponents weren't so dangerous. 

We faced some Number Possesors, saved the day a few times, had fun… Everything was calm! Except for that one time against Gauche and Droite, when Astral couldn't join me because he was facing Number 96 inside the Key.

It was difficult to accept that Astral was in danger and I couldn't help him at all. He even gave up his last protection to help me! Honestly Astral, I would have been fine! I’ve dueled for Tokunosuke's right to remain in the tournament, but it wasn't a life-death situation. He wasn't facing death. You were. Honestly, this kind of attitude was exactly why I needed to look after you!

Anyway, Astral came back and we won the duel (obviously!). Then the tournament went on with no trouble, everyone had a good time and I became champion of Heartland City with Astral's (reluctant) help.

Ha! You wish!

Only a few hours after I won against Gauche and Droite, we found Kaito's little brother, who we lost, found again only to see him kidnapped by a mysterious man (my life was so complicated now!). 

So, since it was kinda my fault that he was kidnapped, I helped Kaito save him. He was kind of a jerk, but I was used to it by now. We won. Kaito got his little brother back and I learned that my father was in Astralworld. I wanted to go to him, but I chose to say. There was too much I had to do yet.

I kinda wished that I had listened to my stubborn self and left nonetheless. It could have saved me from... What happened.

So I met III. Cool guy! A little shy, but passionate about archeology and we both had fathers who disappeared (except his came back, but as he was now, he might as well have not). I liked him, however, he started to say stuff like he had to beat me, for his family, he had to protect them. I couldn't understand, I mean, he could have told me what happened and I would have helped. We were friends, but he attacked me. First with his words, then with his monsters and finally, in the worst way possible.

He removed all the memories I had about my father, all my memories about Kattobingu, all my confidence and pride as a duelist. He removed them. I was an empty shell of myself. Scared. A coward. I didn't know what to do. I heard Astral's voice, telling me to snap out of it. I didn't recognize it. I didn't recognize him. I was just too... Scared. I couln't fight.

III attacked Astral. He prevented him to help me, chaining Astral out of my reach. I couldn' see him anymore because of this damn crest's power. All seemed lost!

And then Astral did the most stupid thing possible. He helped him with the last bits of his power. Why, Astral? You were in danger... You shouldn't have provoked him. I would have snapped out of it myself! I don't know how, but I would! You shouldn't have done anything!

But he did and got punished for it. III tortured him to death. He didn't stand a chance. His last words were for me, to never give up. 

At the moment, I didn't get what was happening. I am ashamed of myself for that, but I neither recognized Astral, neither got angry at what III did. I was just too scared. Such a coward. Such an ugly, cowardly part of me!

I snapped out of it. How? I don't know. Honestly, I don't. I remembered about Kattobingu and the rest just flowed back. But now that I was back to normal, I had to face what happened when I was out of commission. Astral... Was dead.

This jerk!

How could he leave me! How dare he! He always was by my side, even when I didn't want him to be, even if I demanded it!

And now, now that I wanted him here. Wanted his painfully stoic voice to tell me what to do and encourage me, wanted his heterochromatic eyes to look at me, and then to the opponent, with this focus that I didn't see on anyone, that I couldn't achieve, now that I needed him, he wasn't there!

Was that a punishment? Karma? I don't know...

I fell on my knees. Suddenly I felt weak. I wanted to stop. Let III take this stupid Numbers. It didn't matter anymore. Astral wasn't there.

But then I remembered his voice telling me to not give up.

His last words.

For me.

And anger replaced sadness. I looked at III. Now it was my turn to fight. I wouldn't dispappoint. III would pay for what he did to Astral. He wouldn't stand any chance.

After all, I had the best as my teacher.

Later, III told me that I could bring Astral back, I rejoiced. Except I had to control the Crest power. Seriously, why did I always had to gain control of some kind of power to get that guy back? What will it be next time? Some kind of superpower to control my cards?

Anyway, I took III's hand and felt the Crest power course in my body.

It hurt. A lot. My entire body was burning. I have never felt such pain in my life. I was tempted to give up. It would be easy, just surrendering, just letting this power control me. It would be so simple.

But I remembered a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring at me and I snapped out of it. If it was to get Astral back, I would do anything. Even control this painful power!

Astral, please! Come back!

He did. Obviously! He smiled at me and I at him. I was so happy! I could only cry with happiness! But there was still a world to save and we fused once again.

It felt wonderful!

I can't really explain what doing Zexal feels like. I just feel Astral's presence in a whole new level, ours minds are still appart, but we can feel what the other feels, and now, both our hearts radiated happiness, I was sure of it.

It kinda made me want to cry.

When we came back, III had passed out and once again we had a whole new matter to take care of. Still, Astral's presence made me happy. He was there, so everything was fine. We would face what awaited for us together.

 

So, the tournament finished. A lot of stuff happened with the Arclight family, with Dr. Faker and his family, with Shark. We faced a completely new foe (And we won! Obviously!), and we discovered a new threat.

But it would be fine! We all awaited it! Kaito, Shark, Astral, myself, we were all ready! Nothing this new enemy could bring would bring us down! And Astral and I would always be ready to form Zexal and to kick the enemy's ass!

Astral!

We formed Zexal once again. Twice in the same day. 

As usual, it felt wonderful. Like, of course it is dangerous and we have to stay focused on our opponent and beat him, but the fact that we are connected, so close to each other, it really... Feels good.

Oh, come on! As if there were words to describe it! Don't blame me! It's not as if I were some kind of poet who knew how to describe things with imagery like roses, rivers, trees, sun and whatever feels poetic enough.

I just am really glad that I met Astral. He has changed. He is not as haughty and arrogant as he was before. He smiles more, he understands more, he supports more. I could say that his change was the only reason I liked him now, but it would be a lie. I’ve changed too. I am not sure what in me did change, but something did. I feel different, as if somehow the world became brighter and more colorful.

I got involved in pretty messed up stuff (kinda because of Astral) but I don't regret it. I don't regret meeting him. At all. He is... My best friend. Kinda. Because he doesn't feel like a best friend. He feels like... More. I don't know how to say it, what I know is that I want us to stay together, to laugh together, to cry together, to get angry together, to face this new threat together. I would protect Astral, just as I did now.

I think I know what changed in me, after all.

I was finally a hero.


End file.
